


Rae's unusual pet

by tinakegg



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinakegg/pseuds/tinakegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/n hi, this is a one shot au. Its set in summer of ‘96’, rae, chloe, Izzy are friends, they haven’t met the boys yet. Rae gets a pet and goes to the park with chloe and Izzy. That all the summary I’m giving ya anymore and I’ll give some of the plot away. Sorry about any grammar mistakes and any misspelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rae's unusual pet

 

Rae wasn’t planning on getting a pet she felt like she fucks up enough in life, why add another potential fuck up, like having a pet, to the list. she was only at the pet store because Izzy needed to get bird seed for her two finches, who she named Romeo and Juliet, so like izzy rae thought, when all of a sudden rae spotted it, it was small and furry, its eyes drew you in, Rae felt mesmerised by it. She saw that the customers just walked right by this little fur ball of cuteness, at least to her it was, rae knew what it was like to not be the one picked for anything, so rae decided to buy herself a pet.

It was a warm late summer day, Rae, Chloe and Izzy took off their jackets as the day warmed up, it had been quite cool that morning. They decided to go to the park after the pet store, they found a nice shady area to sit and talk. Chloe and Izzy were watching some fit boys playing football, the fact that they were shirtless was a plus, Izzy was eyeing a cute gap tooth boy while chloe was looking at one with a earring in his ear. Rae was getting acquainted with her new pet, she had taken it out of its carrier to play with it.

“Ugh! Rae I can’t believe you got that thing!” Chloe said in disgust.

“Oi! what’s wrong with oasis, she’s cute!" Rae looked at her new pet adoringly.

"Rae, a trantula is not cute it’s creepy!” Chloe shivered just looking at rae’s pet spider.

“Don’t listen to her oasis you’re not creepy, you’re just misunderstood.” Rae talked to oasis in baby talk.

Izzy took a moment from watching the cute boy she was looking at to join in the conversation.” Well I think Rae’s pet is cool besides rae isn’t mainstream so it makes sense that her pet isn’t going to be either!” Izzy gave her usual cheerful smile to rae, “may I hold her?” izzy asked.

“Yeah sure iz!” Rae reached over and gently put oasis in izzys hand causing her to giggle as the trantula crept along her hands, tickling them a little.

“Rae why didn’t you just drop off your PET at home?” Chloe said emphasizing the word pet, still obviously creeped out by it.

“I would of but than I would have a traumatized spider on me hands after hearing the sounds of me mum and karem having sex,ew!” Rae made a disgusted face at the thought. The girls bursted out laughing at rae’s statement.

“Well fine but just keep it away from me besides there’s much nicer things to look at like those fit lads! Chloe was eyeing them with admiration and lust, very obviously trying to get their attention with no success.

"Oh guys let’s get some ice cream there’s a vendor over there!” Izzy said while handing oasis back to rae, she gently put oasis back into her carrier, chloe noticed that they would walk past the boys on the way.

“Good idea iz,maybe we can get those boys to talk to us!” Rae roll her eyes, she knew Chloe was on the prowl. Rae noticed the boys to, they were fit, one look like a half geek half Greek god, the second one had a nice gap tooth smile that rae suspected iz had an eye on by all the looks she was giving him, the third one with the earring looked like something to inspire a girls lustful fantasys. The girls got up, leaving there jackets behind to keep there shady spot, as rae was getting up her backpack knocked over her pets carrier, the lid falling open letting Oasis crawl to freedom.

The girls walked over to get ice cream,while Chloe did some hair flipping moves to try and catch earring boy’s eyes, again with no success much to her annoyance. Rae still not comfortable eating food in front of people, lied saying she just need to stretch her legs when the girls asked why she didn’t want any. They were making ther way back when one of the boys kicked the football in there direction accidentally, hitting rae in the leg causing rae to yell “ow!”.

“Oh shit! Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to kick it at ya! Are you ok?” Earring boy came running after rae, the other two following, while Ray rubbed her leg a little, Chloe and Izzy showing concern for her, both asking if she was okay.

“ yeah! I’m ok guys but I’d suggest to you not join any football teams aims a bit off!” Rae playfully smirked at earring boy .

“Oi! I’ll have you know I’m on my school’s football team!” Earring boy playfully scoffed, smiling at her.

“ oh well I feel sorry for your team then, with you as one of there players… you must be dead last all the time!” Rae continue to playfully smirk but trying to tell herself to stop flirting she didn’t stand a chance with such a fit lad.

“Oh you’re a cheeky girl! what’s ya name?” Earring boy smiled at Rae, looking at her up and down quickly. Rae had thought she was imagining it but had he just checked her out.

“Its Rae as in Rachel” she gave earring boy a small smile.

“Hi! my name is Chloe, I think you were playing very well, rae here was just being rae, her usual funny self! Chloe interuped hoping to get earring boys attention, rae did one of her famous roles thinking typical Chloe.

"Ah thanks..t-theres nothing wrong with being funny!” Earring boy said a little nervously giving rae a warm smile, he didn’t really want to talk to Chloe, sure she was fit but he really wanted to talk to her raven haired friend with the most beautiful big expressive eyes he’s ever saw. From what he quickly observed she had good music taste if her oasis band shirt is any indication, he could see she had the most amazing curves not to mention her boobs. He had to tell himself to stop staring at them or everyone was gonna see Finley jr standing at attention.

“So what’s ya name?” Chloe asked.

“ uh it’s Finn, oh and this bloke on me left is Archie and this one on the right is chop!” both boys said hi to the girls. Izzy notice the football nearby and went to go get it.

“Here’s your ball guys!” Izzy gave the ball to chop giving him one of her megawatt smiles.

“Thanks love! So what’s ya name?” Chop had been noticing the gingered haired girl all day and hoped for a chance to talk to her.

“It’s Izzy! you were playing well out there!” Izzy and chop started talking and got lost into their own little world, Chloe started talking to finn, he was looking a bit grumpy he had wanted to talk to rae a bit more not chloe. Archie saw rae looking a little uncomfortable at being left out, so he decided to start up a conversation,he was feeling the same way.

“So, uh where do you go to school at?” Archie pushed up his glasses and gave rae a warm smile.

“Well the three of us are going to be going to Stanford college this autumn, we’ll be first years!” Rae smiled gratefully at archie for making her not feel left out.

“Oh well Finn and I will be second years there and chop here works at a mechanic shop, me and Finn will probably see you there at college then!” Archie being able to read finn like a book knew he was going to like the idea of Rae going to the same college as them, he saw how he looked at her and how they were flirting a bit until her friend Chloe interrupted.

“Oh wow! that will be nice for me and my two friends here to know a couple of people at college!” Rae smiled then turns to quickly check on their stuff, when she noticed that Oasis’s carrier was knocked over and the lid opened.

“OH NO!” Rae had a panicked look on her face as she made her way to their things looking for Oasis. Izzy and Chloe went after her, the boys following.

“Rae, what’s wrong?” Finn asked concerned.

“Yeah, babes what’s is it? ” Chloe asked with a worried expression on her face izzy stroking her back to try and calm her down looking just as worried as Chloe.

“ oh no,oh no,oh no oasis is missing you guys, a must have knocked over the carrier when I got up!” Rae was almost in tears a worried look on her face, she looked at the boys ” you guys haven’t seen a big furry trantula have you?..or if you do please for the love of god don’t smash it she’s my pet!”

“Did you just say tarantula! ” Archie asked with a bit of fear in his voice, a shiver going down his spine, he was deathly afraid of spiders.

“Yeah, could you guys help us look for her?” Rae asked with a pleading look.

“Yeah! Sure we can help but archie here is a bit of afraid of spiders not sure if he can help much!” Chop said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

“A bit of afraid is a understatement chop, you see girls I had a bit of a bad experience with a spider crawling in my ear as a kid and seeing arachnophobia at 11 years old,that these two twats wanted to see, didn’t alleviate the fear much but I’ll help look although I’m not touching it I’ll just point to it!” Archie push up his glasses shrugging apologetically.

“Thank you! I guess we can just start here and fan out, she couldn’t of gotten that far, right!” Rae said starting to slowly walk from the girls jackets and Oasis carrier the others doing the same. after thirty minutes of looking around with no luck rae started to feel defeated, she sat down next to a tree racking her brain to see if there were any other part of the park she hadn’t looked, she started to tear up.

“Hey! You ok?” Finn asked with worry on his face he had noticed rae sitting, looking so sad, so he went to talk to her.

“No, I just got her today you know.. I don’t know what I was thinking of getting her.. I should have never got a pet..I seem to always be fucking up.” Rae let out a huff, shaking her head at her latest fuck up.

“Hey, don’t say that about yaself everyone makes mistakes.. what matters is you learn from them and try your best the next day!” Finn gave her a warm smile he couldn’t understand why this girl, who seemed amazing, could talk about herself like this. “Look, will find her ok girl!” Finn said in a reassuring voice.

“ I hope so..thank you!” Rae gave Finn a genuinely grateful smile at his kindness.

“ I have to ask why a trantula?” Finns curiosity got the better of him.

“This is gonna sound silly but I related to her in a way. I saw everyone going for the mainstream Pets and saw how nobody seemed to want her I kind of know what that’s like.. so i decided to give her a home.” Rae shrugged her shoulders at Finn and gave him a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“ No i don’t think it’s silly at all, I think its pretty badarse that you did that… don’t know many girls that want a spider for a pet!” Finn gave rae a smile that she thought could make most woman’s ovaries in the world explode,including hers. All of a sudden finn looked past rae to the tree and pointed at it.

“Rae rae look behind you!” Finn had an excited expression on his face.

“What..why?” Rae said as she turned to her see right there crawling up the tree was Oasis herself. “ OASIS! there you are!” Rae shouted then jumped up to get oasis. “Oh, you scared mummy, don’t ever do it again!” Rae talked to oasis in a baby voice again, relieve to have her back.

The others heard rae shout and ran to her and finn. Izzy who thought to grab the carrier, just in case, handed it over to rae so she could put oasis in it. Everyone was relieved rae found her pet although archie kept his distance a little even though Oasis was safely in her little home.

“Right now that’s settled would you girls fancy meeting us at the swan tonight for some drinks in celebration of findng little oasis here?” Chop asked Hoping they would say yes, hoping Izzy would say yes, while pointing at raes spider with a big goofy grin on his face.

“Chop you’ll find any excuse to celebrate something!” Archie made a face in amused wonderment, shaking his head at him.

“Sure we’ll be there, right girls?” Chloe said excitedly, wanting to get know these boys more, well definitely Finn.

“Yeah!” Izzy nodded her head, glancing shyly at Chop.

“Sure, although I’m leaving Oasis at home were I’ll know she’ll be safe!” Rae said happily.

“That’s probably a good idea!” Said Archie with a nervous relief in his voice as everyone let out chuckles at archies obvious relief.

With the plans made for tonight the girls said their goodbyes starting to make their way to their jackets, chop and Archie started to make their way back to their stuff as well, Finn held back to talk to rae a bit more.

“Hey rae, wait up!” Finn went to stand next to Rae when she turned around, the girls continued on to get their things, gave him a small smile that did things to his insides.

“ yeah!” Rae bit her lower lip, with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to say something.

“ I just wanted to let you know you’re not the only one with an unmainstream pet..I um.. I got a pet snake named Gallagher at home.” Finn smiled at Rae,nervously rubbing behind his neck.

“ Well looks like we got some things in common,unusual pets, love of oasis, the band of course not my spider!” Rae chuckled,nervously blushing, wishing she would stop saying such twatish things, obviously he knew she meant the band and not her pet she thought to herself.

“Yeah! looks like.. well um.. I guess I’ll see you tonight at the pub then!” Before Finn knew what he was doing he went in and hugged rae. He loved the smell of her coconut shampoo as he got a whiff of her beautiful,silky raven hair and her boobs felt amazing squished up against his chest not to mention Finley Jr was certainly enjoying it as well.

Rae bugged out her eyes in surprise as Finn hugged her, blushing profusely, loving the smell of sweat and ck one on him. She awkwardly patted him on the back out of not knowing what to do in this situation before speaking “um..yeah s-see you than, Finn! ” Finn step out of the hug, giving rae another warm smile, that was doing things to her lady garden, as he was turning,to to catch up with chop and archie, he gave her a wink and left. Rae thought she imagined it but did finn just wink at her.

“Hey rae you coming or what?” Chloe called after her, she saw how Finn was flirting with Rae,she wasn’t blind, she felt he didn’t seem interested in her when she was talking to him earlier but hoped that maybe he had been nervous, now she knew for certain he was not! she rolled her eyes at it all and thought well there is that Archie bloke.

“Yeah I’m coming!” Rae answered back as she started to catch up with her friends.“ Come on oasis time for ya to meet mum.. wonder what she’s going to say about you!” Rae smiled at her unmainstream pet. Rae may not know how her mum would react to oasis or what would happen with Finn at the pub tonight but she knew two things one, she was never washing her hand again and two, she was definitely gonna use her hand to tend to her lady garden purpose.


End file.
